holocaustwikiaorg-20200214-history
Zweiter Weltkrieg
engl: World War II * Zweite Weltkrieg - Ereignisse nach Tagen (Daten, Chronologie, Tagebuch) * Zweite Weltkrieg (Text) Kriegsverlauf 1939 bis 1945 * Bündnisse (Achse, Alliierte), internat. Abhängigkeiten im September 1939 1939 :1939 knapp dargestellt :Danzig und Polen werden besetzt. Die Rote Armee marschiert ebenfalls in Polen, Litauen und Finnland ein. Annexion weiter Gebiete und Errichtung einer deutschen besonderen Besatzungszone, dem Generalgouvernement, in Polen. Massive Repressalien gegen die Zivilbevölkerung, insbesondere die massenhafte Verschleppung und Ermordung jüdischer Polen beginnt (als Spezialtruppe hierfür: Polizei-Einsatzgruppen). Ein geplantes Eingreifen Großbritanniens und Frankreichs gegen Deutschland und die Sowjetunion kommt faktisch nicht mehr zustande. 1940 :1940 knapp dargestellt :1940 greift das Deutsche Reich Dänemark und Norwegen an, es folgt anschließend deren Besetzung. Einmarsch in Belgien, Luxemburg, den Niederlanden und Nordfrankreich (der so genannte Westfeldzug), der zur Besetzung von Paris führt. Die Sowjetunion besetzt die baltischen Staaten und das rumänische Bessarabien. Deutsche Luftangriffe auf Großbritannien. Der Abschluss eines Dreimächtepakts zwischen Italien, Japan und dem Deutschen Reich, dem danach weitere Staaten beitreten, ist ein Erfolg Hitlers in der Außenpolitik. 1941 :1941 knapp dargestellt :1941 wurde der Krieg nochmals an vielen Stellen ausgeweitet. Um Italien bei seiner Invasion in Afrika zu unterstützen, befiehlt Hitler den Einsatz deutscher Truppen in Libyen. Ihnen gelingt ein Vorstoß bis Ägypten (der Hafen Tobruk wird von britischen Truppen zunächst gehalten). Der Einmarsch im Balkan führt zur Invasion Kretas und Griechenlands. Die Versenkung des Schlachtschiffs Bismarck steht für Hitlers Schwachstelle Atlantik. In Asien endete die Zusammenarbeit von Kuomintang und den Kommunisten im Krieg gegen Japan. Die Battle of Britain, der deutsche Luftkrieg zur Eroberung Großbritanniens, endete zugunsten der Royal Air Force. Auch durch den Abzug deutscher Truppen aus Frankreich nach Osten bekommt London im wahrsten Sinne wieder Luft. Am 22. Juni startet Hitler mit dem Unternehmen „Barbarossa“' den Krieg gegen den zeitweiligen Vertragspartner Sowjetunion. Mitte August wenden sich Teile der schnell vorstoßenden Wehrmacht südostwärts gegen die Ukraine bis zur Krim und nordwärts gegen Leningrad. Es kommt zum Bündnis zwischen Vereinigtem Königreich/Großbritannien und der UdSSR. Großbritannien und die Vereinigten Staaten (USA) vereinbaren die Atlantic-Charta. Japan kann durch die Eroberung des südlichen Indochinas bis Malaysia den Druck auf Chinas Nachschubwege erhöhen. Der japanische Vormarsch im Pazifik kommt auf Neu Guinea zum Stehen. Der deutsche Angriff gegen die Sowjetunion kommt vor Moskau und Leningrad zum Stillstand und in der Gegenoffensive folgen erstmals größere Geländegewinne auf alliierter Seite. 1942 :1942 knapp dargestellt :Nach dem japanischen Angriff auf Pearl Harbor im Dezember 41 wird das Kriegsjahr 1942 von den ersten deutschen Judendeportationen aus Frankreich, den Kämpfen um die Festung Tobruk und El Alamein, zunehmend massivere Luftangriffe auf deutsche Städte aber auch auf Tokio, die Eroberung der Philippinen und dem erfolgreichen Anschlag auf Heydrich in Prag gekennzeichnet. Deutsche Truppen erreichen den Don, es folgt der deutsche Angriff auf Stalingrad und im Gegenangriff dessen Einkesselung. Beginn des Manhattan-Projekts. Die alliierte Landung in Nordwestafrika. Nach der japanischen Invasion von Niederländisch-Indien im Januar endet das Jahr mit australischen und US-Erfolgen gegen Japan auf Neu-Guinea. 1943 :1943 knapp dargestellt :Stichworte für das Kriegsjahr 1943 sind: Sowjetische Armeen erreichen den Sieg in Stalingrad – eine erste bedeutende deutsche Kapitulation. Im März erobern deutsche Truppen das Gebiet bis zum mittleren Donez zurück, aber nach mehreren sowjetischen Gegenoffensiven in den folgenden Monaten muss die Wehrmacht an der ganzen Ostfront den Rückzug antreten. Der militärisch unbedeutende Aufstand im Warschauer Ghetto wird ein bleibender moralischer Sieg der jüdischen Häftlinge. Die Atlantikschlacht geht für die deutschen U-Boote verloren. Alliierte Truppen landen in Sizilien. Italien verlässt das Bündnis mit Hitler. Die Lufthoheit der Alliierten in Europa wird immer erdrückender. Mit der Rückeroberung der Salomonen beginnt die amerikanische Taktik des Inselspringens im Pazifik. 1944 :1944 knapp dargestellt :Das Kriegsjahr 1944 ist vor allem durch wichtige Erfolge der Alliierten gekennzeichnet: Im Januar wird der Belagerungsring um Leningrad aufgebrochen. Im Westen gelingt die Invasion von England über den Kanal in die Normandie; Paris wird befreit. Im Osten gelingt es der Roten Armee die dt. Heeresgruppen Mitte und Süd entscheidend zurückzuwerfen. Erst in Ostpreußen kommt die Offensive im Oktober vorübergehend zum Stehen. In Italien gelangen die Alliierten bis nördlich einer Linie Rimini-Rom voran. Allein in Asien führt eine japanische Offensive in China zu einer Landverbindung nach Indochina und damit zu einem Teilerfolg der Achsenmächte. Aber im Oktober gelingen die Befreiung der Philippinen und die Vernichtung der kaiserlich japanischen Marine. 1945 :1945 knapp dargestellt :Das letzte Kriegsjahr 1945 wurde zunächst von einer Konferenz der absehbaren Sieger gekennzeichnet: der Konferenz von Jalta. Die Befreiung der Konzentrationslager war in den folgenden Wochen für die alliierten Soldaten mit fürchterlichen Beobachtungen verbunden. Im Pazifikraum werden die Philippinen, Indochina, Burma und China befreit. Der Sieg in der Schlacht um die Seelower Höhen öffnet den Weg nach Berlin. Im März wird der Rhein überschritten. Am 30. April hisst die Rote Armee eine Fahne auf dem Reichstag. Europa ist befreit. Am 6. August wird die erste Atombombe auf Hiroshima abgeworfen. Nach der Kapitulation des Kaisers wurde der japanischen Armee am 16. August die Einstellung aller Kampfhandlungen befohlen und am 2. September beendet die Unterschriftszeremonie auf dem Schlachtschiff USS Missouri in der Bucht von Tokio den Krieg. Die Erinnerung an den WK2 * Autor: Bauerkämper, Arnd **Das umstrittene Gedächtnis. Die Erinnerung an Nationalsozialismus, Faschismus und Krieg in Europa seit 1945. Erschienen Paderborn 2012: Ferdinand Schöningh Verlag Seiten 520 S. Preis € 58,00 ISBN 978-3-506-77549-8 Rezensiert für H-Soz-Kult von Kerstin von Lingen, Cluster of Excellence „Asia and Europe in a Global Perspektive“, Ruprecht-Karls-Universität Heidelberg „kenntnisreicher Überblick, gepaart mit anregenden Querschnittsanalysen und konzeptionellen Fragen, insbesondere zu den soziokulturellen Erinnerungskonflikten“ Literatur dazu * Arnd Bauerkämper: Das umstrittene Gedächtnis. Die Erinnerung an Nationalsozialismus, Faschismus und Krieg in Europa seit 1945. Paderborn 2012. ISBN 978-3-506-77549-8 * Robert Bohn, Christoph Cornelißen, Karl Christian Lammers (Hrsg.): Vergangenheitspolitik und Erinnerungskulturen im Schatten des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Deutschland und Skandinavien seit 1945, Essen 2008. * Harald Welzer (Hrsg.): Der Krieg der Erinnerung. Holocaust, Kollaboration und Widerstand im europäischen Gedächtnis. Frankfurt am Main, 2007. siehe auch * Timothy Snyder, Bloodlands www Bei wikipedia gibt es zwei große Artikel dazu: * Chrono * Kategorie:BKS